That Teacher
by xwild child x
Summary: Aku, Furihata terkejut ketika guru sejarah yang konon bisa membaca masa depan itu sedang menceritakan masa depanku. /AkaFuri/


Hari ini salju yang lembut turun di bulan desember. Mengingat sembilan belas hari menuju hari ulang tahun seorang terkasih, bukan ia bukanlah kekasihku dia hanyalah seseorang yang aku kagumi, seseorang yang aku perhatikan diam-diam, seseorang yang selalu menari dipikiranku tanpa bosan, seseorang yang aku cintai dalam diam.

Aku melirik arloji hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan kiriku, jam itu menunjukkan pukul 15.30.

"Aku akan terlambat." Gumamku tidak sadar, aku alihkan pandangan menatap salju indah itu turun dengan lembut.

Mata kucingku terpejam, aku sandarkan kepalaku membayangkan hadiah apa yang sekiranya cocok untuk dia. Mataku terbuka perlahan terbersit dipikiran ini yang membangunkanku dari angan-angan mengenai dia. Jangankan memberikan hadiah, jika aku berhadapan dengannya seluruh tubuhku bergetar antara takut dan gugup. Konyol itulah kata pertama yang terintas di otakku, memalukan kata kedua dan pengecutkata yang memang perlu digaris bawahi, kata ketiga yang mucul dipikiranku mengenai diriku yang bodoh ini.

Akashi Seijuro

Nama itu, nama yang aku pikirkan, lelaki sagitarius dengan senjata gunting berbanding terbalik dengan lambang zodiaknya, menawan dengan segala kesempurnaan parasnya, menarik dengan iris heterokromiknya, ia kaya baik dalam harta juga kapasitasnya otaknya, ia adalah objek seluruh delusi romantisku. Sementara aku? Siapapun aku pasti orang-orang akan susah mengenaliku karena aku hanya seorang remaja lelaki biasa yang tak punya keistimewaan tertentu.

Furihata Kouki

^0^

That Teacher

Pairing: AkaFUri

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

That Teacher belongs to Naho :3

Warning: Shounen-ai yang punya _homopobhic_ silahkan close, Typo (jaga2), ga jelas, AU! , Setting Rakuzan itu di Tokyo, Furihata POV, OOC.

Summary: Aku, Furihata terkejut ketika guru sejarah yang konon bisa membaca masa depan itu sedang menceritakan masa depanku.

^0^

Bis berhenti tepat di depan tempat tujuanku untuk turun. Aku sempoyongan dan segera berlari kearah tempat tujuanku kesibukan di kelas akhir membuatku harus memporsir waktu santaiku, sore ini aku harus bimbel agar aku bisa masuk ke perguruan tinggi favoritku juga untuk nilai ujian akhir yang memuaskan.

Salju mengotori rambutku aku bersihkan sebelum aku masuk kelas dan sebelumnya menyapa guru-guru yang aku temui tadi.

Kelas bimbelku berisi tujuh orang dua orang dari shuutoku Midorima Shintarou si tsundere dan Takao Kazunari si ribut yang selalu menjahili Midorima lalu ada dua orang dari Touou gakuen Momoi Satsuki gadis yang baik dan pintar lalu ada seorang Aomine Daiki yang kulitnya maaf seperti dakian, lalu ada satu orang dari Kaijo yaitu Kise Ryouta seorang model yang tampan juga cantik menurutku dan ini adalah dia yang aku tak sangka bisa satu tempat bimbel denganku bahkan satu kelas Akashi Seijuro.

Aku membuka pintu kelasku guru sejarah berbadan tambun sedang berdiri didepan murid yang lain seperti menceritakan sesuatu yang menarik, aku masuk dan tersenyum meminta maaf pada guru sejarah tersebut. Mengambil tempat duduk tersisa dibelakang Kise, Kisepun menengok ke belakang dan berbicara padaku.

"Furihata-chii Genta sensei ternyata bisa baca masa depan kita, aku jadi kepo dengan masa depanku-ssu." Kata Kise dengan riang.

"Benarkah?"

"Itu dengarkan coba Momoi-chii lagi dibaca loh-ssu." Telunjuk lentik Kise menunjuk ke arah Momoi.

"Karirmu baik karena kamu adalah pengamat yang baik, soal jodoh kau tidak perlu khawatir karena banyak yang akan datang padamu dan tentunya kau cukup hebat diatas ranjang nanti ah itu juga kau yang akan paling terlebih dahulu menikah diantara seluruh murid yang ada di kelas ini."

Aomine yang mendengarkan kata ranjang hanya terbahak-bahak tidak menyangka sahabat kecilnya ini bisa menjadi seperti itu kelak. Yang menjadi objek tertawaan hanya bergumam kesal "Dai-chan."

"Selanjutnya kau yang baru datang aku lupa siapa namamu."

"Furihata Kouki." Uacapku sambil tersenyum.

"Karir." Jeda sebentar "Karirmu jelek Furihata-kun, lalu mengenai asmara mungkin kau akan beruntung, mengenai sifatmu kau adalah seorang pengkhayal hal-hal romantisme, tapi segala khayalanmu itu _childish."_

Aku _faceplam dan_ aku bergumam sangat lirih "Sesuram itukah masa depanku?"

"Dan yang unyunya dari dia itu dia suka menangis secara tiba-tiba, dia sangat mudah menangis sepertinya hati yang ia miliki lembut. Seseorang adakah yang bisa melindunginya?"

Kali ini aku semakin menjatuhkan wajahku di meja. Oh ya Tuhan dimana harga diriku sebagai lelaki? Aku pasti bisa melindungi diriku. Meskipun aku akui aku cukup rapuh.

"Hanya bercanda." Ucap Genta sensei sambil nyengir ala kuda dan memberikan V _sign_ dengan jari telunjuknya dan jari tengahnya.

Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman canggung.

Setelah ini aku tidak mendengarkan dengan jelas apa yang Genta Sensei katakan, apa yang ia ucapkan dan sekarang ia sedang apa, pikiranku kalut bagaimana nanti diriku di masa depan? Jika seperti itu akhir hidupku untuk apa aku dilahirkan? Dan pertanyaan ini yang jelas-jelas menganggu untuk apa aku bersekolah jika akhirnya seperti ini.

Dan sekarang aku mengerti aku benar-benar tidak berguna untuk hidup. Kata-kata dari guru itu benar-benar terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Lagi-lagi aku hanya membiarkan wajahku berciuman dengan meja memanipulasi agar seseorang tidak melihat mataku yang berkaca-kaca, nyaris menangis. Wajah kedua orang tuaku melintas.

 _I'm sorry that I'm so useless_

^0^

" _Tsukareta karada hodoku banira to kaze to kimi to katatta yume"_

Well, ini adalah aku Furihata Kouki yang sedang bekerja sebagai kasir di restoran cepat saji Maji Burger, tempat yang… jujur penuh kenangan bersama sahabat-sahabat di Seirin. Lagu dari salah kedua sahabatku di Seirin terlantunkan. Well, aku tak menyangka jika Kuroko dan Kagami memiliki bakat terpendam sebagai penyanyi dan mereka masih menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sebuah ikatan pertemanan.

" _Itsuka yakusoku no basho e yukou"_

Seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Genta sensei, karirku buruk karena aku harus berhenti kuliah di tengah jalan akibat ayahku menjadi korban PHK. Ibuku hanyalah ibu rumah tangga biasa dan sekarang aku harus mengurusi keduanya karena sekarang kedua orang tuaku jatuh sakit faktor usia yang sudah tidak lagi muda. Perihal yang dikatakan Genta Sensei sekarang itu sudah delapan tahun berlalu. Menjadi tulang punggung keluarga dengan lulusan SMA, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan.

"Selamat Sore ada yang bisa dibantu?" ujarku kepada pelanggan dengan senyuman ramah yang aku ketahui pasti ia tidak akan membalas senyumanku.

"Aku ingin big burgernya satu dan colanya satu gelas."

"Sebentar silahkan tunggu." Aku meneriakki pesanan si pelanggan tadi dan pesananpun datang.

"Totalnya ¥1000. Silahkan datang kembali." Tersenyum lagi. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan.

Selesai melayani pelanggan tersebut akhirnya jam kerjaku habis, aku tersenyum dan tepat ketika aku akan menyimpan tulisan _'Closed'_ di depanku aku melihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut magentanya itu datang. Oh Ya Tuhan, tubuhku bergetar, detak jantungku berkejaran dan segera aku meletakkan tulisan itu berlari ke ruang ganti. Tidak aku pedulikan tatapan keheranan dari seluruh rekan kerjaku.

^0^

Langit berwarna kejinggaan, burung-burung bertebangan sambil bersiul-siul menikmati kepulangan mereka ke sarang masing, orang-orang yang baru pulang dari pekerjaan mereka berlalu lalang ada juga anak-anak sekolahan yang sedang berjalan bersama sambil tertawa bahagia. Sore ini terlalu indah untuk dilewati dengan wajah masam hingga sebuah senyuman tipis tergambar di wajahku dan aku abaikan belanjaan bulananku yang sedikit berat. _Ugh._

Berjalan sambil memikirkan sesuatu membuatku tanpa sadar jarak menuju rumah semakin kecil, iya sebentar lagi akan sampai ke rumah, lagi dan lagi seseorang itu menggerayangi pikiranku apalagi setelah aku melihatnya. Hatiku berbisik 'Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja.' Tapi sisi logis mengatakan 'Apa yang aku pikirkan? Lupakan dia. Kau dan dia bagai Matahari dan Pluto dari segi jarak dan ukuran.'.

Akashi Seijuro, Aku melihatnya semua masih sama ia tetap menawan menarik tampan dan medominasi dan juga degup jantungku yang tak bisa aku hentikan masih sama, tidak ini tidak sama melainkan frekuensi detakan jantungku bertambah. Miris selama bertahun-tahun aku memendamnya mencoba mencari pengganti Akashi si Emperor dengan bantuan Fukuda dan Kawahara, tapi semua itu nihil.

"Akashi-san." Gumamku sambil menggenggam belanjaanku dengan kedua tanganku. Refleks aku menunduk, menahan sekuat tenaga agar kedua _liquid_ bening dari kedua pelupuk mataku tidak terjun bebas. Terpejam sekuat mungkin memagari kedua mataku.

Aku mendengar ada sebuah langkah kaki yang terdengar dramatis, aku dapat merasakan langkah kakinya berhenti di depanku, tepat di depanku yang sedang menunduk dalam. Bolehkah aku berharap bahwa seseorang itu adalah..

"Akashi-san." Gumamku sangat lirih.

"Ya, ini aku Kouki."

Mataku membulat, reaksi _natural_ ketika terkejut. Katakan bahwa ini bukanlah salah satu khayalku. Katakanlah bahwa ini bukanlah delusi romantismeku. Siapapun aku mohon katakanlah bahwa ini nyata.

"Kouki apa kabar?"

Suara tegas itu nyata, terdengar lembut menggelitik di telingaku. Segera aku mendongkakan kepalaku dan melihatnya. Ia masih sama dengan manik heterokromatiknya yang menawan dan ditambah lagi dengan senyum lembut yang terpatri di wajah sempurna tanpa cacat setitikpun. Pakaian seperti orang kantoran yang pasti harganya mahal.

Bandingkan denganku yang hanya menggunakan _jeans_ belel dan Hoodie berwarna coklat. Sangat jauh menyedihkan.

Bergertar, reaksi tubuhku bergetar. Tergagap ingin menjawab tapi apa daya lidah ini kelu. Kemana diriku yang supel ketika di tempat kerja.

"Reaksimu masih sama ternyata." Ditambah kekehan geli dari Akashi-san.

Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memanas. Aku yakin pasti pipiku memerah. Ya Tuhan mengapa aku seperti seorang gadis yang sedang berhadapan dengan kekasihnya. Kekasih?

'PUK'

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk kepalaku lembut. Setelah itu aku merasakan tangan tersebut mengusap kepalaku. Ya, sekarang aku mengakui aku seperti seorang gadis tokoh utama dalam komik-komik _shoujo._ Memalukan.

"Kau masih tetap manis Kouki. Kouki sebenarnya kedatanganku ke Tokyo ini ada urusannya denganmu. Aku meninggalkan perusahaan pusatku yang ada di Kyoto untuk sementara waktu." Katanya dan aku terkejut dia membawakan kantong belanjaan secara tiba-tiba. Menyuruhku duduk di kursi yang di sediakan di sisi jalan.

Boleh aku bahagia? Bolehkah aku tersenyum? Bolehkah aku berharap?

"A- Akashi-san, mengapa itu berurusan denganku?" cicitku malu-malu kedua tanganku menggenggam erat jeans belelku.

"Aku mencintaimu Kouki, izinkan aku menjadi pelindungmu, izinkan aku menjadi salah satu kebahagianmu, izinkan aku…." Jeda sebentar aku bisa melihat manik Heterokromatik milik Akashi-san penuh kejujuran, tekad dan ada kelembutan yang terselipkan disana.

"Memilikimu sepenuhnya. Maka dari itu…"

Aku terkejut. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati dalam relung pikiranku ini bukanlah mimpikan? Aku melihat Akashi-san merogoh saku jasnya dan keluarlah sebuah kotak berwarna merah dan yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah isinya sebuah cincin berwarna silver menyembul disana memperihatkan setengah diameter cincin tersebut.

"Menikahlah denganku." Wajah yang memang sudah tegas itu bertambah tegas. Akashi-san….. melamarku?

"Ki- kita bahkan tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain A- Akashi-san, terhitung jari jumlah interaksi masa lalu kita."

Dalih, berdalihlah terus Furihata. Betapa bodohnya diriku ini.

"Tapi aku tahu kau memang tertarik padaku Kouki. Akupun tertarik padamu sejak dulu." Lirih aku baru mendengar jika Akashi Seijuro seorang Emperor di dunia bisnis ini bisa berkata llirih.

"Ta- tapi kita adalah lelaki Akashi-san, Aku tidak bisa hamil." Aku menunduk selalu seperti ini.

"Anak? Kita bisa mengadopsinya Kouki."

"Bagaimana jika yang lain menentang hubungan kita Akashi-san? dan bagaimana jika kedua orang tuamu tidak setuju?"

"Mereka sudah meninggal, kau tahu mereka hanya menginginkan kebahagianku dan kau adalah kebahagianku, Kouki."

"Maaf." Ucapku terhadapnya.

"Tapii-" kataku terpotong, terpatahkan. Dapat aku rasakan bibir lembut itu menciumku. A-A Akashi-san menciumku. Bagaimana tatapan orang-orang yang lalu lalang disini.

"Berhentilah berdalih Kouki. Aku Akashi Seijuro dan segala perintahku adalah Absolut. Katakan kau mau atau tidak?"

Dan inilah Akashi Seijuro yang asli, aura hitam sudah mengelilinginya meminta jawabanku yang tentu saja akan aku jawab..

"Ya, Aku mau." Sambil tersenyum dan memeluknya. Dan pada hari ini dilangit senja musim panas aku merasakan bahwa aku adalah lelaki yang paling bahagia.

Lihatlah sekarang Akashi memasangkan cincin itu di jemari manisku. Tapi bagaimana ukurannya bisa sangat pas? Apa dia memiliki telepati atau sihir. Apakah kedua orang tuaku tahu bahwa aku telah dilamar oleh seorang pria. Astaga apa reaksi kedua orang tuaku jika mereka tahu bahwa anak semata wayangnya adalah _gay_?

"Tak usah khawatir Kouki, diam-diam aku selalu menanyakan kabarmu kepada orang tuamu, mengunjungi rumahmu ketika kau tak ada dan aku menanyakan ukuran diameter jari manismu untuk cincin ini."

Dan sekarang aku ingat bagaimana ketika ibu mengukur jari manisku ketika memasak bersamanya -ternyata oh ternyata itu ada tujuan terselubungnya. -_-

"Ba- bagaimana bisa A- Akashi-san?" tanyaku bingung.

"Karena aku absolut." Jawabnya dengan percaya diri. Lalu ia berdiri dan menarik tanganku dengan tangannya yang bebas dari kantong belanjaanku.

Akashi mengamit tanganku dengan lembut, tersenyum lembut ke arahku "Ayo Kouki aku akan meminta izin kepada calon mertuaku."

Dan di detik ini juga aku merasakan arwahku melayang dari tubuhku. Terimakasih Tuhan kau telah memberikan akhir yang bahagia dari kisah cintaku, Terima kasih Tuhan karena kau telah menciptakan aku ke dunia ini dan sekarang aku berjanji tidak akan mengeluh dalam segala nasib buruk yang terjadi padaku juga terimakasih karena telah menciptakan Malaikat berwujud iblis ini yang menjadi pendamping hidupku. Dan juga terimakasih untuk guru itu, Genta sensei yang aku baru aku ingat Ia mengatakan mungkin asmaraku akan beruntung dan sekarang terbukti.

 **^0^**

 **.**

 **.END.**

 **.**

 **^0^**

Author's note: Halo penghuni fandom KnB! ^^ salam kenal Naho readers baru di fandom AkaFuri dan dapet inspirasi pertama nulis dari couple Akafuri. *Thanks to AkaFuri* ini jadi FF debut Naho. Maklum pertama kali nulis jadi masih kacau EYD dan lain-lannya pemilihan diksi katanya juga masih kurang jadi mohon bantuannya dan semoga (kalo) ada niatan mau nulis lagi hasilnya jadi lebih baik. Sekali lagi Salam kenal semuanya. Terima kasih sudah bersedia baca FF absurd ini ^^.

Oh, ini mengenai alur cerita

Berkenan untuk Review? Silahkan kirim di kotak review naho terima kritik serta sarannya. Makasiiih ^^ salam kenal XD

With love

 _Naho-chan_

 **OMAKE**

 _Author's POV._

Kembali ke delapan tahun silam, lima manusia berbeda warna rambut itu sedang duduk bersama di Restoran cepat saji yang bernama Maji Burger. Sungguh cocok di malam hari ketika perut lapar sehabis belajar duduk sambil makan-makan bersama teman-teman sambil menggosip.

"Aku sedikit kasihan-ssu melihat respon masa depan dari Furihata-chii." Ujar si pirang yaitu Kise sambil menyereput _sprite_ nya.

"Iya, Kau benar Kise." Dan pria dakian dengan rambut biru _navynya_ yang bernama Aomine itu membenarka apa kata Kise kekasihnya lalu mengelus lembut kepala si pirang.

"Dia terlihat sangat terpukul-nodayo. Bukan berarti aku perhatiannya hanya saja aku merasa miris dengannya." Kata si Tsundere berkepala Hijau sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja. Dasar Midorima.

"Ah! Shin-can kau benar rasanya aku ingin menghibur Furihata-kun ketika itu, akan tetapi…"

 _ **-ckriiiiis**_

'seseorang akan cemburu buta dengan guntingnya yang sudah siap membuat kepalaku bercucuran darah' lanjutnya dalam hati, ia lelaki berambut hitam dengan model rambut seperti vokalis band S* 1*. Takao Kazunari.

"Tapi apakah kalian ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Genta Sensei? Ia akan mungkin beruntung soal asmaranya. Selain itu ia butuh pelindungkan?"

Jeda sesaat semua kepala itu mengangguk kecuali si rambut merah si pengoceh terakhir alias Akashi Seijuro.

"Kalian tahu siapa keberuntungan itu? Siapa pelindungnya kelak?"

Lagi-lagi empat kepala itu menggeleng.

"Dia adalah aku!" Kata Akashi sambil senyum-senyum gaje dengan gunting-channya tercinta (tapi tetap Kouki loh yang ia cintai)

"EEEH? Bagaimana bisa?" si pirang dan si hitam bertanya dengan lengkingannya.

"Tentu saja, karena aku adalah Akashi Seijuro aku Absolut."

Dan si kepala hitam, si hijau, si _navy_ blue juga si pirang hanya _faceplam_ melihat tingkah teman seperjuangan bimbel mereka memiliki bibit-bibit _yandere._

^0^

End of Omake

^0^


End file.
